


I'm stronger

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gelido cuore [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Death, Fights, M/M, Shounen-ai, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una versione alternativa dello scontro tra Vegeta ssj Blue e Golden Freezer.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: https://m.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=EUszdcJpcHA okay non capisco come non mi sia venuto in mente prima ma questo è uno dei miei video preferiti, se ti va di buttarci giù qualcosa visto che so che ami le song fic mi faresti felice 🙈





	I'm stronger

I'm stronger

Vegeta atterrò alle spalle di Freezer, il corpo dorato e liscio di quest’ultimo rifletteva l’aura dello stesso tiranno, mentre quest’ultimo era intento a schiacciare Goku sotto la zampa con furia.

< Respira, puoi farcela. Guardalo… Non ti ricorda niente? Ti ha torturato nello stesso modo su Nameck > pensò Vegeta. Un’aura blu, manifestatasi con un intenso pulviscolo e sferette luminescenti, ricoprì il suo corpo, risalendo dai piedi fino ai suoi capelli, cambiandogli colore.

< Respira. Una buona volta, guarda la verità per com’è > si disse, finendo di trasformarsi in supersaiyan blue.

Freezer allungò il braccio, puntando l’indice verso la testa di Son, mentre il suo indice s’illuminava di energia rossa.

Vegeta gli afferrò il polso, facendogli cambiare traiettoria. Il deat beam colpì una montagna, facendone franare una parte.

“… Sei solo tu…” ringhiò Freezer. Liberò la sua mano e saltò all’indietro.

Vegeta serrò un pugno.

< Non siamo più dalla stessa parte. Per entrambi era così normale combattere fianco a fianco, che anche io devo ripetermi che questo pianeta devo difenderlo, non distruggerlo con te.

Mi manchi dannatamente. Riaverti ora qui, vivo, davanti a me, mi fa desiderare di ricongiungermi.

Io, però, non sono quello che hai lasciato. Non sono il ragazzino che ti ha tradito per un colpo di testa, non ancora sicuro >.

“… Di-diamoci… il cambio…” esalò Son. Gli sorrise, perdendo i sensi.

Vegeta lanciò un’onda, Freezer spostò la testa, schivandola, una ferita si aprì sulla sua guancia, sanguinando.

“Quindi è questa la tua scelta. Hai deciso di farti ammazzare anche tu…” ringhiò Golden Freezer. Si passò la mano sulla guancia, detergendosi il filo di sangue. “Una dannata complicazione, ma posso darti quello che vuoi”. Partì all’attacco, in volo, il principe dei saiyan levitò a sua volta.

Iniziarono a scambiarsi una serie di calci e pugni in modo serrato.

< Fanculo… Non posso avere bisogno di te! Alla fine, quello che hai da offrire, è sempre è solo la tua avidità > pensò Vegeta. Parò con entrambe le mani una ginocchiata diretta al suo sterno e fece una capriola in aria.

Freezer lo raggiunse alla schiena con un colpo di coda, strappandogli un ringhio, un pugno colpì al viso il changelling, facendolo volare via.

< Un tempo pensavo che ci completassimo. Però, traditore, per quanto io ti voglia ancora, so che non mi definirai mai > pensò Freezer. Si rialzò gridando furente, allungò la mano ed iniziò a lanciare una pioggia di onde.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto, incrementò l’aura, facendo esplodere i ki-blast intorno a lui, dando vita a un polverone.

< Non mi controllerai mai! > pensò.

Freezer gridò, aumentando la potenza di fuoco, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

< Non sarai proprio tu a farmi a pezzi! Anche se… agl’inferi… ricordavo il corpo, le tue grida, i tuoi gemiti… e so che non sarai mai più mio… >.

Vegeta scattò, uscendo dal polverone e colpì Freezer con un pugno allo stomaco, facendolo piegare in due.

Freezer lo colpì con una testata al mento, per farlo arretrare.

“Ora sono io il più forte” gli sibilò Vegeta, scattò con la supervelocità per evitare una gomitata del changelling diretta al suo viso.

< Non posso più credere in te… non più …>. Il principe dei saiyan sentiva gli occhi pizzicare.

“Sono io il più forte!” sbraitò Freezer, ansimando rumorosamente.

< Ho ucciso te e sono morto… Però dentro, prima che fuori. Siamo uguali: vuoti e peccatori > pensò, ingoiando degli ansiti dolorosi.

Entrambi scattarono, scontrandosi a mezz’aria con una gomitata, dando vita ad un’onda d’urto.

< Sono morto per te, una volta, ma non guarderò mai più indietro > pensò Vegeta. Afferrò Freezer per la coda, ignorando i tremiti sentendola viscida tra le mani nonostante i guanti, girò su se stesso e lo lanciò.

Freezer ruotò in aria, riuscendo ad arrestarsi in volo.

< Il nostro rapporto si è perso nel tempo. Le nostre vite sono andate avanti, ignorando i nostri cuori rimasti indietro, legati. Allora facci a pezzi, solo così staremo bene > pensò.

Partì all’attacco con un pugno, Vegeta lo afferrò per il braccio, spezzandoglielo.

“Mi hai insegnato ad essere libero, ad essere il migliore, ma mi tenevi bloccato sotto di te, umiliato e in ginocchio” ringhiò, le sue parole vennero coperte dall’urlo di dolore di Freezer.

Gli lasciò andare il braccio e lo colpì con il piatto della mano al collo, facendolo precipitare al suolo malamente.

< Quando ti ho lasciato indietro, ti ho perso > pensò Freezer. La sua trasformazione cessò, ricadde in avanti, le mani sul terreno, mentre era intento a respirare pesantemente.

< Inutile negarlo. Mi hai squartato il cuore per rubarmi l’anima, ma ora… sono più forte di te > pensò Vegeta.

Freezer lo guardò negli occhi.

“Fallo” sibilò.

“Final Flash!”. Il grido di Vegeta risuonò deciso e secco, mentre il suo colpo spazzava via il changelling, polverizzandolo.


End file.
